The Administrative Core will support the co-Directors and the administrative staff in the entire project. Bimonthly scientific meetings will be organized and will be held jointly among the University of Massachusetts Medical School (UMass), Boston Medical Center (BMC) and Boston University School of Medicine (BUSM) PDs/Pls (local Executive Committee). A scientific session will follow each business meeting of the local Executive Committee tht will e organized by each PI on a rotating basis. The co-PDs will attend a yeariy meeting held jointly in Washington with other STI CRC PDs that make up the Executive Council. A three person external scientific advisory committee will be formed to advise the Program Directors and to monitor the progress ofthe STI CRC. After reviewing the project, the advisory group will meet with the investigators and provide criticism for each of the projects. An executive session between the advisory group and the Project Directors alone, will follow to review overall strategies and areas where funding readjustments might be appropriate. Administrative assistance will be provided to the three projects and two scientific cores located at UMass, two projects, one core and one sub-core located at BMC/BUSM/BU School of Public Health and the Clinical Core located in Nanjing China.